


Honey Keep the Sugar, You're Enough for Me

by Shamen610



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamen610/pseuds/Shamen610
Summary: "I want you to draw me like one of your french girls." Tony had said, the very first time he had walked through his door.Steve, who had been carrying a bag full of paints and a canvas under his arm, had barely been able to keep everything under wraps upon hearing the bold words.OrSteve doesn't actually have a Sugar Daddy, no matter what Bucky says.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	Honey Keep the Sugar, You're Enough for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengersincamphalfbloodstardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/gifts).



Steve hadn’t realized he had a Sugar Daddy, until Bucky pointed it out to him. Although to be fair, Steve didn't think you could have a Sugar Daddy who was both younger than you and who received no sexual favours whatsoever in return. 

It had all started when Steve a little desperate for cash had agreed to paint a nude portrait for an acquaintance of Natasha's. Steve was an art student at the neighbouring community college, while Tony - the subject of the aforementioned painting - was a bright young PhD student at MIT. 

Normally, Steve would never have accepted; he had heard enough stories from his fellow art colleagues to know about what really happens at private jobs for commissioned portraits, for him to ever consider doing one himself. But he'd been a little down on his luck in terms of jobs lately and with the looming threat of due rent, well it was all too easy to get him on board when the job also came with Natasha's vote of confidence for the select individual.

His first meeting with Tony hadn't gone at all how he had expected. For one thing, he hadn't at all expected someone so young. The cash alone was a significant amount and it might have been a little naive on Steve's part, but from where he came people that young didn't have cash like that. And they most certainly didn't use it to commission nude portraits of themselves. 

Although to be honest, Steve didn't think Tony was quite used to commissioning them either. 

"I want you to draw me like one of your french girls." Tony had said, the very first time he had walked through his door. 

Steve, who had been carrying a bag full of paints and a canvas under his arm, had barely been able to keep everything under wraps upon hearing the bold words. 

He had stared dumbfounded at the picture the young man presented: wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe, Tony had lounged on a black leather sofa, red wine glass in hand, while he twirled a familiar necklace in the other. 

"Wearing this. Wearing only this." Tony had then continued. He wore the confidence of a man used to playing a certain role, but Steve felt he still saw a bit of hesitancy in his dark brown eyes.

"Uhh," had been all that Steve had gotten out. The whole thing had been so over the top that Steve could only think that it was some sort of an elaborate joke.

"Is this one of those gotcha film things that have been going around the internet?" Steve had said. He had remembered Bucky talking about a recent online trend where people filmed ordinary folks walking into the most absurd orchestrated scenarios, for some kicks.

Tony, upon immediately hearing the words had shot up from the sofa. 

"Oh, ya... Ha! Yes! You got me. Just trying to..." Tony had trailed off, running his hand through his hair. "You know,” He waved his hands in the air, “break the ice so to speak." 

It wasn’t so bad after that. Apparently Tony needed a figure portrait for some sort of charity auction at a client party. It had sounded absurd, but then Steve wasn’t being paid to judge, so he had simply accepted the reasoning and asked Tony to lay in a more modest position before beginning to paint. 

It had taken Steve a handful of days over the course of a fortnight to complete the painting, and by then he was actually a bit sad to see their time coming to an end. 

He had grown to rather like Tony. He was a bit odd at times, reacting rather peculiarly whenever Steve complimented him on his features, like the strength evident in his hands or the unique shade of his eyes. Steve just figured he had heard them all too much and was too tired of saying his gratitude. But he was fun company. He made Steve laugh an awful lot and was always teaching him new and interesting things. 

Though they got along swimmingly, they didn't have much in common so Steve could find no further excuse as to how he could continue further interaction with Tony. 

But it seemed he had no need for worry, as Tony had asked Steve if he was willing to sketch a handful of drawings for some of the upcoming projects he was working on. 

Now here they were six months later, with Steve hanging out at Tony's more often than not. Steve hadn't been asked to draw anything specific for Tony for quite a while, but Steve had found a muse regardless. Namely various anatomical features of the aforementioned man. 

As Steve and Tony began to hang out more often, Tony gradually began to spend a significant amount of time at Steve and Bucky’s place as well. And since he loved spending time there - “there’s so many things to fix Steve!” Tony would often say in explanation whenever Steve asked him why he liked his shitty apartment so much - Tony also spent a lot on making sure the place was properly stocked. 

Steve honestly didn’t notice at first. He had acquired quite a significant amount of art supplies courtesy of Tony, but that had been upon Tony’s instance of wanting the best. Steve, who was seemingly always running low on supplies saw no reason to argue the matter and now even had his own art set up at Tony’s place. 

But he’d been so focused on his drawings and the man behind them that he’d miss the fact that when they stopped to eat, it was Tony who ordered and paid for the take out, or that when he offered to whip up a quick meal, it was Tony who had bought and stocked the ingredients beforehand. 

It wasn’t until Steve’s 23rd birthday that he actually realized what had been going on.

To be honest, Steve had been too shocked and a tad guilty at receiving such an expensive gift to make any sort of conclusion as to why he had received it. 

It had shown up on his doorstep via delivery man in all its sleek metal grey glory, looking like it had come to life straight from Steve’s fantasies.

Bucky had whistled at the sight before saying, “Is that the latest gift from our resident Sugar Daddy?”

The conversation that preceded had been more a raging tennis match than anything else, but it had done its job in planting the idea in Steve’s head. 

So the next time Steve was at Tony’s place - watching some film that they had stopped to watch, after Steve made the mistake of not knowing a specific reference Tony had made - it had slipped out all too easily. 

“And that right there is why Point Br-” Tony was saying, while pointing at the screen to some long blonde muscled man, before Steve blurted out, “Are you my Sugar Daddy?” 

The words immediately brought a strong flush to his face, but the silence that ensued gave Steve courage to meet Tony’s eyes.

Tony who was staring at the screen frozen with his mouth perfectly agape, while he blinked profusely. It had seemed he had finally broken Tony Stark. 

“Tony?” Steve had said, after a full on minute had gone by. 

Tony sprang from the couch and just like that, Steve had brought him back into chaotic action. 

“I- wha, why! St-, ? Sug...Da-” Was all that Steve had managed to hear come out from Tony’s lips as he stood there staring at Steve like he was some foreign entity. 

Luckily, seeing Tony all flustered had brought back Steve’s confidence. 

“Tony, I didn’t really mean an actual... you know. That would imply I’ve been... and we both know that hasn’t been happening. It was just something Bucky mentioned the other day, and well, it got me realizing. Why do you spend so much on me? You buy me all these things, you fix the things I won’t let you buy, and you just spend so much of your time that I know cost so much... on me. Why?”

“Well, because you deserve it.” Tony said. So simply, like it was just a matter of fact that Steve deserved all that Tony had to offer. Like he somehow was worthy of receiving everything that Tony had given him. Like he was worth all that and so much more. 

“That’s not...” But Steve trailed off, unsure as to what he was trying to say. 

But Tony replied as if Steve had.

“Don’t you dare say that’s not true Steve. You are worth it. You’ve been worth it to me since the beginning! So don’t you-” But Steve cut him off before he could continue. 

“What?” He felt the blood rushing in his ears. “What do you mean since the beginning?

”I...” But Tony just looked at the ground. 

Emboldened, Steve got up from the couch and lifted Tony’s chin so he could look him in the eyes. 

“Tony, what do you mean?”

He could feel Tony swallow from the movement he felt through his fingertips, and he prepared himself for what it could be that had Tony so nervous. 

“I love you.” 

Despite the warning, Steve’s eyes went wide. The earlier words had him hoping, but to hear them so vividly in the moment for the first time was too novel for him to not be anything but completely stunned.

“Shit. You- “ Tony tried to turn away then, clearly misunderstanding. But Steve quickly spoke before he could make any headway. 

“I Love you, too, Tony.” 

And surely, Tony stopped. Turning his head to look at Steve, now displaying wide eyes of his own; disbelieving but daring to hope. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
